Kawa z cynamonem
by Marasme
Summary: Fik o tym jak zwykłe życie Kurogane nagle przestaje takie być.


**A/N: **Fanfik powstał dla Mr Pocky, która zażyczyła sobie kurofai i maski. Tak więc zwalam winę za ten fik na nią ^^

* * *

- Proszę, pańskie latté oraz sernik – obwieścił Kurogane kładąc przed klientem zrealizowane zamówienie.

Blondyn zignorował na razie talerzyk z ciastem, za to skupił uwagę na kawie. Przyjrzał się uważnie szklance, powąchał płyn, po czym z miną prawdziwego konesera upił niewielki łyk.

- Zgadza się – potwierdził. – Tym razem nie ma pomyłki. – Niby mówił do siebie, ale odchodzący już Kurogane doskonale go usłyszał. Poczuł jak brew drga mu od źle skrywanej furii.

- Raz! – zagrzmiał, odwracając się z powrotem do irytującego klienta. – Tylko raz od kiedy tu pracuję zdarzyła mi się pomyłka. I to pierwszego dnia! – zaznaczył, jakby to było doskonałym usprawiedliwieniem. - A ty za każdym razem sprawdzasz czy aby na pewno podałem dobrą kawę! – Kurogane miał problem z zapamiętaniem, że do klientów (nawet tych upierdliwych) nie powinien zwracać się per „ty". Potrafił płynnie, bez żadnego zająknięcia w jednej wypowiedzi wpleść łańcuch pełen zwrotów: „ty", „pan", „twoje", „pańskie", „jasne", „dobrze", „dzięki", „OK.", „super", „w porządku", „oczywiście", „się robi". A z tym konkretnym klientem miał szczególne trudności w zachowaniu poprawnej formy.

Nie żeby znał go dobrze, co to, to nie. Blondyn po prostu miał w zwyczaju wpadać do nich nawet kilka razy dziennie na kawę. I niestety uwziął się na Kurogane, i tylko u niego zamawiał. Przez tę jedną, drobną pomyłkę…

Pierwszego dnia pracy (w kawiarni, nie w życiu), Kurogane miał głowę przeładowaną informacjami, bo szkolenie na czterdzieści minut przed otwarciem stanowczo nie było dobrym pomysłem. Punkt ósma, na zielonych drzwiach wejściowych pojawiła się kartka z napisem „otwarte" i tłumnie do środka zaczęła wlewać się żądna porannej kawy klientela. Kurogane na moment zagapił się nieinteligentnie na formujące się cztery kolejki (co z tego, że otwartych stanowisk było trzy), ale zaraz do rzeczywistości przywrócił go radosny i stanowczo zbyt energiczny jak na tę porę dnia głos.

- Kawę macchiato na wynos, poproszę.

Kurogane żółwim tempem wystukał na kasie odpowiednie polecenie, ale dzięki temu obyło się bez pomyłki. Przyjął pieniądze, po czym odwrócił się i pognał do ekspresu gotów zrealizować swoje pierwsze zamówienie. Co prawda, kierowniczka i cała rzesza pracowników chcących być fajnymi i koleżeńskimi zaoferowali Kurogane pomoc jeżeli tylko czegoś nie będzie wiedział. Ale Kurogane, zbyt przekonany o swojej nieomylności, żadnej pomocy nie potrzebował. W końcu był człowiekiem, który przez lata kroił ludzi na stole operacyjnym. Czymże więc jest w porównaniu z tym zaparzenie kawy?

Parę kliknięć, spienione mleko i już aromatyczna kawa spozierała na niego z wysokiej szklanki.

- Proszę – powiedział i skrzywił się lekko (był nieprzyzwyczajony do używania grzecznościowych zwrotów).

I wtedy klient zepsuł iście idylliczny pierwszy dzień pracy Kurogane. A dokładniej: jego pierwszą godzinę.

- Ale ja chciałem kawę na wynos. Poza tym to nie jest macchiato tylko latté.

Kurogane nie wiedział co zirytowało go bardziej: to, że klient miał czelność narzekać, czy to, że narzekając brzmiał jak małe, rozwydrzone dziecko i w dodatku przeciągał sylaby. Cokolwiek by to nie było, wyprowadziło mężczyznę z równowagi.

A Kurogane ostatnio łatwo się denerwował.

Dlaczego?

Oto kilka informacji o Kurogane:

1. Ma trzydzieści dwa lata,

2. Jest gburowaty,

3. Dwanaście dni temu rzuciła go dziewczyna,

4. Trzynaście dni temu stracił pracę.

Nietrudno się dziwić, że po takich niemiłych ostatnich przeżyciach nastrój Kurogane daleki był od przesadnie zadowolonego. Towarzyszył mu za to ciągły wkurw.

- No do licha ciężkiego! – ryknął na klienta, który momentalnie zamilkł, a usta otworzył w zdumionym „o". – Latté, macchiato, jedno i drugie nic wspólnego z kawą nie ma i powinieneś się wstydzić, że jako mężczyzna w ogóle to pijesz! Chcesz Pan na wynos? To będzie – chwycił styropianowy kubek stojący pod ladą, przelał do niego zawartość szklanki nie przejmując się tym, że z trzech warstw zrobiła się jedna o sraczkowatym kolorze, oraz że kubek okazał się za mały i część kawy spływała mu teraz po palcach i nadgarstku. – Oto i pana kawa na wynos! Proszę! – wcisnął zdumionemu blondasowi w rękę ociekający płynem kubek i już chciał zająć się następnym klientem, kiedy zza zaplecza wyłoniła się kierowniczka i wbiła w Kurogane lodowate spojrzenie.

- Kurogane, na słówko proszę – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Kurogane nie stracił pracy. I bynajmniej nie z powodu swoich niesamowitych baristycznych zdolności. To ten pieprzony blondyn wstawił się za nim. Powiedział, że nic się nie stało, że każdego może dopaść stres pierwszego dnia w pracy.

Stres. Przy robieniu kawy. Też coś. Pfff.

Ale kierowniczka uwierzyła. Wygłosiła Kurogane kazanie, po czym pozwoliła mu wrócić za kasę, gdzie do końca zmiany obsługiwał klientów pod jej bacznym spojrzeniem. A blondyn, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pojawił się w kawiarni następnego dnia i zignorował wszystkich innych sprzedających, kiedy tylko jego wzrok spoczął na Kurogane. W ten oto sposób Kurogane zyskał swojego pierwszego, niechcianego stałego klienta.

I nie był to łatwy klient.

Zazwyczaj ludzie są prości. Mają ulubioną kawę i to ją kupują każdego dnia. A blondyn? On zmienia kawy za każdym razem, a jego wybory w ogóle nie są logiczne. Na noc pija espresso, czasem podwójne. Dwa dni temu lało jak z cebra, lodowaty wiatr mroził krew w żyłach, ludzie chowali się przed zimnem i zamawiali gorące napoje. Blondyn za to postanowił wziąć frappé. Kurogane popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, którym zresztą był i wciąż komentował nieskończenie wielki debilizm kupującego, kiedy wrzucał do kawy kostki lodu.

Za każdym razem, kiedy kończył realizować zamówienie, niebieskie oczy badawczo oceniały jego pracę. Ale Kurogane starał się, by nie dać klientowi satysfakcji z wytknięcia mu następnego błędu. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ta ciągła kontrola była irytująca. Wczoraj, kiedy szykował kawę z wizerunkiem liścia na spienionym mleku, zupełnie „niechcący" sprawił, że rysunek bardziej przypominał rękę z wyciągniętym środkowym palcem, aniżeli liść klonu.

O dziwo, blondyn nie skomentował tego zamówienia. Uniósł tylko brwi i na moment strzelił w stronę Kurogane uśmiechem, pokazując rząd równych, białych zębów.

Dziś mija siódmy dzień ich krótkiej, acz intensywnej relacji klient - barista.

- Widzę, że pod moim czujnym okiem przemienia się pan w prawdziwy talent – skomentował blondyn kosztując kawy. Wziął porządny łyk, i kiedy odstawił szklankę, Kurogane mógł dostrzec u niego białe wąsy z mleka, które ten zaraz zlizał. – Kawa wyśmienita. A i sernik wygląda apetycznie. – Tym razem klient przymierzył się do ciasta. Nabrał na widelec spory kawałek serowej słodkości, wymaczał w bitej śmietanie i polewie karmelowej, po czym wpakował wszystko do ust, z których zaraz rozległo się błogie westchnięcie. Blondyn ze swoją kawą i ciastkiem wyglądał na człowieka szczęśliwego i wbrew sobie Kurogane poczuł satysfakcję (co z tego, że to nie on piekł sernik, obfitość bitej śmietany na talerzu i polewy to już jego zasługa) i lekką zazdrość, bo mężczyzna również chciałby, aby tak drobne i nieistotne rzeczy sprawiały mu tyle radości.

Ale, jak już wyżej zostało wspomniane, Kurogane ostatnio niezbyt się powodziło. I jakby mało mu było problemów, stara praca musiała odwiedzić go w nowej i uprzykrzyć życie.

- Proszę, proszę. Kto by pomyślał.

Kurogane zamarł słysząc za sobą znajomy, irytujący głos. Zacisnął powieki, odliczył cicho do dziesięciu, po czym z twarzą nie zdradzającą absolutnie niczego, odwrócił się do swojego dawnego nemezis.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał, siląc się na spokój. Kątem oka zauważył, że blondyn dyskretnie przysłuchuje się rozmowie. Świetnie, jeszcze mu widownia była potrzebna.

- Jak to co? – odparł mężczyzna, sadowiąc się przy wolnym stoliku. – Delektuję się kawą po ciężkiej nocy w robocie – uniósł filiżankę w górę, w geście przypominającym toast i napił się, głośno przy tym mlaskając. – Wiele się działo w szpitalu. Szkoda, że ciebie już to nie dotyczy, Kurogane – powiedział tonem, który dobitnie świadczył, że w ogóle tego nie żałuje. – Ale muszę ci pogratulować – uśmiechnął się szeroko do baristy, który coraz mocniej zaciskał szczęki. – Tak szybko znalazłeś nową pracę. Jestem pełen podziwu, że ktoś cię przyjął po tym, co wywinąłeś w szpitalu. Ale być może zbyt wiele zdradzam? – mężczyzna ściszył teatralnie głos – może oni tu nie wiedzą, jaki numer odwinąłeś podczas dyżuru?

Kurogane nie chciał dać się sprowokować, ale ten człowiek wyjątkowo działał mu na nerwy. Dziś i wtedy, gdy pracował w szpitalu. Konkurował z Kurogane. Leczenie pacjentów traktował niczym rywalizację olimpijską, a że jego statystyki były gorsze niż Kurogane – cóż, powiedzmy, że jego duma trochę na tym cierpiała. Dlatego, kiedy jego rywal zniknął, nic dziwnego, że przyszedł go pognębić i napawać się „zwycięstwem".

- Niby co takiego odstawiłem, hm? – spytał Kurogane, podchodząc do szczerzącego się idioty (i był to zupełnie inny poziom idiotyzmu, niż ten prezentowany przez blondwłosego klienta). – Podjąłem decyzję, której nie żałuję.

- Nie żałujesz? – były kolega z pracy podparł się wygodnie na ramionach i zmierzył Kurogane pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – A ja myślę, że żałujesz za każdym razem, kiedy rano dzwoni budzik, a ty uświadamiasz sobie, że zamiast do szpitalu musisz przyjechać tu. Pewnie myślałeś, że się wywiniesz. Sądziłeś, że ze swoją pozycją i reputacją zasady cię nie dotyczą. Ha! – jowialnie uderzył pięścią o stół, rozlewając przy tym swoją kawę. – A tu niespodzianka. Nie dość, że cię wywalili, to jeszcze stracisz prawo do wykonania zawodu!

Mówił zdecydowanie zbyt głośno i Kurogane czuł nieodpartą potrzebę chwycenia go za kłaki i wlania mu gorącej kawy do gardła licząc, że wypalą mu się wszystkie struny głosowe i ten debil już nigdy więcej się nie odezwie.

„Nie zrobiłem tego dla siebie. Zrobiłem to dla wszystkich tych, którzy musieli znosić go w życiu codziennym". Już wyobraził sobie, jak będzie tłumaczył się przed policją. Dzika furia ogarniała go za każdym razem, kiedy konfrontował się z tym troglodytą, ale tym razem Kurogane nie chciał jej poskramiać.

Ale niespodziewanie poczuł jak zalewa go fala spokoju. Zupełnie jakby ktoś oblał go kubłem zimnej wody i szeptał do ucha „nie warto , odpuść". I o dziwo, Kurogane tego głosu posłuchał.

Spojrzał na byłego kolegę z pracy obojętnie i odpowiedział tonem tak spokojnym, że zdumiał samego siebie.

- Jeszcze nie straciłem prawa do wykonania zawodu. Decyzja wciąż nie zapadła. A jeżeli stracę - co z tego? Ani to, ani utrata pracy nie spowodują, że będę żałował decyzji, dzięki której ocaliłem życie dziecku. Nigdy tego nie pożałuję, nawet jeżeli do końca życia będę nalewał ludziom kawę do kubków. – Kurogane skończył mówić, po czym odwrócił się i powoli odszedł, czując całkowite opanowanie. Po gniewie nie zostało nawet śladu i spokój musiał wręcz z niego emanować, bo nawet jego głupi były rywal się zamknął, jakby pojął, że dokuczanie Kurogane nie robi na mężczyźnie żadnego znaczenia i to zwykła strata czasu.

Kurogane zniknął za zapleczem, a kiedy znów się z niego wyłonił, po koledze ze szpitala pozostała tylko niedopita kawa.

A blondyn powoli kończył dojadać sernik.

* * *

Kiedy blondyn wreszcie wstał i wyszedł (a trwało to nadzwyczaj długo, bo po latté, zamówił jeszcze jedną kawę – tym razem zwykłą, białą, za to z taką ilością cukru, która zatrwożyłaby każdego dentystę, oraz kilka innych słodkości, nad którymi delektował się do południa, czytając przy tym gazetę). Kurogane podszedł do jego stolika chcąc uporządkować go dla innych klientów.

Ułożył filiżankę po kawie na tacy i chwycił za talerzyk, kiedy zobaczył złożoną serwetkę podpisaną _Kuro-sama. _Zaintrygowany odwinął zawiniątko i znalazł w środku parę banknotów, których łączna wartość przekraczała jego dniówkę. Na serwetce napisany był krótki liścik.

_Za miłą obsługę i pyszną kawę._

Kurogane odstawił z hukiem tacę, a banknoty i serwetkę ścisnął w pięści.

- Zaraz wracam! – zawołał do reszty zespołu. – Klient zostawił portfel, muszę mu go zwrócić – wymyślił na poczekaniu i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w pogoń za bezczelnym blondynem.

Dostawanie napiwków w tej pracy nie było niczym niezwykłym i na pewno nie niemile widzianym. Ale blondyn dotychczas nie raczył zostawić Kurogane złamanego grosza, a dziś nagle postanowił obdarować go taką sumą! To już uchodzi za sponsoring!

Poza tym, duma Kurogane nie pozwalała przyjąć tych pieniędzy. Klientowi pewnie zrobiło się go żal po tym, jak usłyszał jego rozmowę z debilem ze szpitala. Kurogane zarabiał teraz znacznie mniej, ale:

a. miał odłożone oszczędności,

b. ta praca może była mało płatna, ale jak tylko Kurogane znajdzie mniejsze i tańsze mieszkanie to będzie w stanie się utrzymać,

dlatego absolutnie nie potrzebował jałmużny i nie zamierzał jej przyjmować.

Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie widział blondyna. Już chciał zrezygnować i po prostu wepchnąć mężczyźnie pieniądze do gardła następnym razem, kiedy ten przyjdzie do kawiarni (czyli zapewne jutro), ale wtedy mignęła mu jasna czupryna przy zejściu do metra. Niewiele się namyślając ruszył biegiem w jego kierunku. Zbiegł po schodach, zeskakując z sześciu ostatnich stopni i na moment zgubił ślad blondyna, kiedy został zalany falą podróżujących.

Nadjechało metro, głośno zwiastujące swoje przybycie. I znów Kurogane udało się dostrzec blondyna, kiedy ten wsiadał do środka.

Każdy odpowiedzialny człowiek w takiej sytuacji zrezygnowałby i wrócił do pracy.

Ale sformułowanie „racjonalny Kurogane" jest oksymoronem, dlatego nic dziwnego, że mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili wskoczył do wnętrza metra, nie myśląc w ogóle o tym, że:

1. nie ma biletu,

2. właśnie uciekł z pracy,

3. potrzebuje tej pracy.

Wnętrze metra różniło się od tych, które Kurogane dotychczas znał. Niby rozmieszczenie foteli było takie jak wszędzie, ale tutaj uderzało bogactwo i wygoda. Kurogane rzadko woził się metrem (jako szanowany lekarz miał porządny samochód), ale ze swoich nielicznych przejażdżek kojarzył plastikowe siedzenia i zazwyczaj duchotę połączoną z nieprzyjemną wonią potu. Tu, nie dość, że działała klimatyzacja, to fotele obszyte były grubym materiałem, tak wygodnym, że kiedy Kurogane usiadł, dosłownie zapadł się w siedzeniu. Było mu miękko i przytulnie, i od razu zapragnął odchylić głowę i zasnąć. Do tego w powietrzu roznosił się przyjemny, kwiecisty zapach, a z głośników leciała relaksująca muzyka.

Taką komunikację miejską Kurogane rozumiał i popierał. Skoro metra tak ewoluowały odkąd przestał nimi jeździć, to bez żalu pożegna się ze swoim samochodem, na który teraz zwyczajnie go nie stać.

Rozmyślanie o pieniądzach przypomniało Kurogane cel, w jakim znalazł się w metrze. Mężczyzna poderwał się i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu blondyna. Nigdzie nie namierzył znajomej czupryny, za to jego oczom ukazały się dwa tuziny pasażerów, których strój sprawił, że Kurogane poczuł się przez chwilę jak bohater filmu kostiumowego.

Pod oknem siedziały cztery kobiety ubrane w długie suknie z falbankami i koronkami, jedna miała rozpuszczone włosy, druga koka, pozostałe dwie miały na głowie fikuśne fryzury złożoną z serii splecionych warkoczyków. Za paniami siedział mężczyzna we fraku, rodem z XIX wieku. Dalsze towarzystwo też miało na sobie wykwintne stroje i Kurogane czuł się bardzo nie na miejscu w swoich spranych dżinsach, białej koszuli i czerwonym fartuchu.

Kurogane dostrzegł jeszcze jeden element stroju, który łączył wszystkich w wagonie.

Maski.

Większe, mniejsze, czarne, różnokolorowe, niektóre zakrywały całą twarz, inne tylko oczy, ale każdy, bez wyjątku, miał twarz przysłoniętą maską.

- Kochaniutki, chyba o czymś zapomniałeś - Kurogane poczuł szturchnięcie w prawym boku, a kiedy odwrócił się napotkał wzrokiem dłoń, w której zaciśniętych palcach znajdowała się czarna maska. – Zawsze mam zapasową, bo co roku znajduje się ktoś zapominalski – powiedziała właścicielka owej dłoni. – Dam ci maskę, ty mi fartuch i jesteśmy kwita.

- Niby dlaczego mam ci dać mój fartuch? – obruszył się barista.

- Bo przez fartuch wszyscy cię rozpoznają – odparła.

- A w tej masce to niby nie? – spytał Kurogane zadając sobie w głowie pytanie, czemu w ogóle daje się wciągnąć w tę dyskusję.

Kobieta tylko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo w odpowiedzi. Wciąż stała z wyciągnięta dłonią i Kurogane skapitulował. Zdjął fartuch i wręczył go nieznajomej. Zwinęła go w rulon, po czym schowała do kopertówki, którą miała przewieszoną przez ramię. Kurogane zagapił się na jej torebkę. Nie był w stanie pojąć jak jego – wcale niemały – fartuch, dał radę zmieścić się w prostokątnej, niewielkiej torebce. Co prawda słyszał, że kobiece torebki są studnią bez dna, ale zawsze uważał to tylko za sformułowanie. Teraz miał dowód.

- Szukam kogoś – odezwał się wreszcie. – Ale tu go nie ma, pewnie jest w innym wagonie.

- Tu nie ma innych wagonów – odpowiedziała kobieta. Jej szeroki uśmiech zaczynał działać Kurogane na nerwy. – Ten, którego szukasz albo jest w tutaj z nami, albo nie ma go w tym pojeździe w ogóle.

Kurogane znów omiótł wzrokiem otoczenie. Pasażerów nie było tak dużo, aby mógł kogoś przeoczyć. Blondyna tu nie było.

- Cholera by to – zaklął pod nosem. Był pewien, że blondyn tu wszedł…

Za jego plecami rozległo się głośne szurnięcie, kiedy drzwi oddzielające ich od kabiny kierowcy rozsunęły się i w przejściu stanął niski, tęgi mężczyzna.

- Bileciki, sprawdzamy! – zawołał w progu.

Kurogane jęknął w duchu. Świetnie. Nie ma blondyna, wyszedł z pracy i prędko nie wróci, a na dodatek zaraz dostanie mandat. Po prostu cudownie.

Konduktor po kolei sprawdzał bilety, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed Kurogane.

- Ekhem – odkaszlnął, kiedy barista spróbował taktyki „nic nie widzę, nic nie słyszę". – No, panie, widzę, że masz pan bilet, ale muszę go skasować, więc proszę mi go podać.

To zwróciło uwagę Kurogane. Spojrzał na konduktora, który nie patrzył na niego, tylko niżej, w okolice jego dłoni. Kurogane podążył za spojrzeniem i dostrzegł, że wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na wciąż ściskanych przez Kurogane pieniądzach blondyna.

Tylko, że te pieniądze nie były już pieniędzmi.

Kurogane ze zdumieniem wyciągnął przed siebie zmięte kwitki. Konduktor przechwycił jeden: kawałek pergaminu, wielkości banknotu, ale w fioletowym kolorze i pokryty srebrzystymi literami. Układały się w słowa, które nic Kurogane nie mówiły.

Rozległo się kliknięcie, bilet został skasowany i konduktor oddał kwitek osłupiałemu Kurogane.

- Miłej podróży – powiedział, po czym poszedł dalej.

Kurogane zagapił się inteligentnie na swoją dłoń, w której miał jeszcze kilka innych, podobnych pergaminów, tylko w innych kolorach i z innymi napisami. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nawet uszczypnął się ukradkiem, ale papierki wciąż nie przypominały pieniędzy, które wcześniej widział, albo które zdawało mu się, że widział.

_Starzejesz się, chłopie_, pomyślał z rezygnacją. Sytuacja choć dziwna, teraz nabrała sensu. Blondyn wsiadł do metra, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie ma biletu i wysiadł – czego Kurogane nie zauważył. Za to barista został w środku z jego biletami.

- Świetnie – znów mruknął pod nosem, po czym zrezygnowany opadł na jeden z wygodnych foteli. Chciał wysiąść na następnej stacji i szybko wrócić do pracy.

Metro nie zatrzymało się przez następne trzy godziny.

Ale Kurogane o tym nie wiedział.

Spał.

* * *

Hamulce zaskrzypiały głośno, gdy maszynista zwalniał przed zakrętem. Nieprzyjemny dźwięk wdarł się do podświadomości Kurogane i mężczyzna wyrwał się z letargu. Kiedy omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze pojazdu i dziwnie ubranych pasażerów pomyślał, że jego umysł wciąż krąży po magicznej krainie snów, bo przecież takie metra i tacy pasażerowie nie istnieją.

A jednak.

Co więcej, Kurogane niedługo przekona się, że poprzebierani śmiesznie ludzie są normalni w porównaniu z… och, zatrzymajmy się tu, nie wyprzedzajmy wydarzeń.

- Cholera by to – Kurogane mruknął, niby pod nosem, ale w ciszy panującej wewnątrz metro zabrzmiało to niczym wystrzał armatni.

- Niech pan uważa na język – upomniała go jakaś dziewczyna. Kurogane nie potrafił ocenić jej wieku: olbrzymia, różowa maska zasłaniała jej całą twarz. Ale po głosie i ciele (nie było to ciało dojrzałej kobiety według fachowca Kurogane) można było wnioskować, że nie jest jeszcze nawet pełnoletnia. – Przebywa pan wśród dam.

- Dam? – powtórzył Kurogane, jakby ten koncept był mu zupełnie obcy. Jego mina i wystająca znad maski uniesiona brew rozbawiły część pasażerów (głównie panów), a niektóre kobiety żachnęły oburzone i zaczęły między sobą wymieniać się uwagami na temat Kurogane. Niezbyt pochlebnymi.

Kurogane omiótł wzrokiem otoczenie. Zdziwiony, zauważył, że liczba pasażerów znacznie wzrosła. Kiedy wsiadł do pojazdu, wewnątrz było wiele miejsca. Teraz każdy fotel okupowany był przez pasażera, było też kilka osób, które stały, gdyż brakło dla nich miejsc siedzących.

Kurogane miał wysiąść podczas pierwszego postoju i wrócić do pracy, a tymczasem przespał kilka stacji!

"Żegnaj, praco" pomyślał z rezygnacją.

- Kiedy ta piekielna maszyna wreszcie się zatrzyma? - mruknął pod nosem.

- Niebawem - odparł mężczyzna z rudymi włosami.

Kurogane chciał zapytać, ile to dla niego jest "niebawem", kiedy metro gwałtownie skręciło wytrącając z jego głowy wszystkie myśli. Kurogane miał wrażenie, że przeszywającemu wyciu hamulców towarzyszy również pokaźny wysyp iskier. Cały pojazd przechylił się na lewą stronę (pasażerowie kurczowo chwycili się oparć krzeseł, a stojący - poręczy). Barista pomyślał, że pojazd nie da rady i zaraz stracą równowagę. Oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał nadchodzącą kolizję: metro przechyla się i uderza o ścianę tunelu, pękają szyby, bok pojazdu wgniata się i obrywa. Pasażerowie krzyczą przeraźliwie, światła wewnątrz migoczą i gasną. Odłamki szyb kaleczą...

Ostry zakręt nagle się skończył. Hamulce umilkły, a metro wróciło do pionu. Kurogane zamrugał i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego wizja na szczęście się nie sprawdzi, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Wdech-wydech.

Ręce miał wilgotne od potu, a serce wciąż tłukło mu się w piersi. Nie widział swojej twarzy, ale był pewny, że był blady jak śmierć. Napotkał spojrzenie rudego mężczyzny, który był całkowicie zrelaksowany, zupełnie jakby perspektywa metra obracającego się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni nie robiła na nim żadnego wrażenia. Co więcej, Kurogane był przekonany, że rudzielca rozbawiła jego wcześniejsza panika. Niby niewiele był w stanie dojrzeć przez maskę, która przysłaniała trzy-czwarte twarzy mężczyzny, ale Kurogane po prostu widział, że ten ma teraz z niego niezły ubaw.

Zaczął szukać w odmętach swojego genialnego umysłu jakiegoś ciętego komentarza, ale metro nagle zabulgotało (dosłownie!), podskoczyło na szynach, jakby dostało czkawki. Podrygiwało tak przez chwilę i Kurogane cieszył się, że nic ostatnio nie jadł, bo najprawdopodobniej zwróciłby teraz zawartość swojego żołądka. Metro zakasłało ostatni raz i nagle znaleźli się na powierzchni. Kurogane nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym wyjechali z tunelu. Po prostu w jednej chwili otaczały ich ciemności lekko rozproszone lampami wetkniętymi w ściany tunelu, a w następnej zalało ich światło dnia. Metro zaczynało zwalniać i w końcu zatrzymało się.

- Dojechaliśmy! - oznajmiła kobieta o czarnych włosach.

Kurogane zerknął przez szybę. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest. W ogóle nie rozpoznawał okolicy.


End file.
